


He Hit Me And It Felt Like A Kiss

by zxangetsu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Forced Masturbation, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxangetsu/pseuds/zxangetsu
Summary: Hyungwon thinks he doesn't deserve any kind of affection or cute, lovely treatment from the man he loved; Hoseok. So, he provokes Hoseok until he reaches his limits when Hoseok was drunk and gets what he thinks he deserves.(Can be disturbing for some audiences. You've been warned.)





	He Hit Me And It Felt Like A Kiss

Hyungwon got up from his bed to open the door when it rang, only to be greeted by a hand around his neck. Hoseok slammed him to the opposite wall hard and Hyungwon yelped in pain. He gasped for air when Hoseok tightened his grip around his neck and looked at Hoseok. He quickly put a smirk on his face and stared at his eyes, biting his lower lip slowly. Hoseok crushed his lips to his and started kissing him while pressing his body to him, leaving him between the wall and himself. Their bulges rubbed each other for a moment and they both moaned in the kiss. Hoseok tilted his head and deepenes the kiss, insterting his tongue in his mouth and he started rubbing his own to his.

Hyungwon brought his hand down and palmed Hoseok’s crotch, making him groan in his mouth. Hoseok left his lips and went down to his neck, licking and sucking at the skin, he found his sensitive spot and started sucking until a purple bruise started to form. Hyungwon moaned and shuddered as Hoseok sucked and licked all over his neck. He tangled his fingers in Hoseok’s hair as he tilted his head to expose his neck more. Hoseok smiled and dug his teeth in Hyungwon’s neck, biting hard until Hyungwon let out a cry. Hoseok then licked the spot he bir, then he slid his hand under his shirt and rubbed his index finger over his nipple and pinched it softly, making Hyungwon whimper. He pressed his lips to Hyungwon’s and bit his lip hard. Hyungwon moaned against his mouth and opened it a little, letting Hoseok slide his tongue in.

Hoseok’s hands were all over Hyungwon’s body as they kissed and Hyungwon put his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders. Hoseok moved his leg forward and pressed his knee between his crotch. Hyungwon moaned and arched his body up as Hoseok sucked his nipples after he slid up his shirt. He bit softly one of his nipples and Hyungwon’s breath hitched in his throat. He lifted his head up and kissed Hyungwon again. He was sucking his tongue and rubbing his knee through his. Hyungwon squirmed and started to rock his hips to Hoseok’s and made him moan slightly. Hyungwon dragged his hand down and palmed his hard cock.

Hoseok broke the kiss and looked at him, eyes were narrow and his hand was still around his neck without letting go of his neck. “Where is the fucking bedroom?” his voice was deep and intense. Hyungwon licked his lips and glanced at the direction where the bedroom was. Hoseok understood him and dragged him to the bedroom while holding his neck. He threw him on the bed, pulling the chair in front of the desk and he sat in front of the bed, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Now, touch yourself.” Hyungwon looked at him, surprised. He sighed and then licked his lips as he looked at him, slowly touching his collarbone’s and dragging his hand down. He lifted his shirt and took it off, laying down onto the bed again. His hand went to his mouth, licking them softly. Then he touched his nipples, brushing his wet fingers over his nipples and let a moan escape his lips. He was breathing heavily while his other hand went down between his legs and palmed his own cock through his jeans.  
“Hoseok...”  
Hoseok felt himself stiffen at his moan and sighed quietly. Hyungwon realised his reaction and smirked then continued touching himself; one hand caressing his upper body, pinching and rubbing his nipples while his other hand stroking and palming his cock. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding his hand under his jeans and he stared at hyungwon, licking all over his lips as he grasped his cock, throwing his head back, stroking faster.  
“Fuck— Hoseok. I can’t hold b-“

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Hoseok cut him off. His voice was deep as he realised his hand was too close to his own crotch. Hyungwon opened his legs wider and brought his fingers to his lips, started to lick them and soak them in saliva. He wrapped his wet fingers around his cock and moaned at the wet feeling. Hoseok got up from the chair and grabbed Hyungwon’s wrist, pinning it to the side of his head as he climbed on top of him. Hyungwon flinched at his sudden reaction then smirked at him. “You liked the sight hm?” Hoseok pressed his lips against his and kissed him roughly. He thrusted his tongue inside his mouth and traced all over inside Hyungwon’s mouth and he moaned when he felt his tongue. Hoseok stood up on his knees on top of Hyungwon and he grabbed his jeans, pulling them off to leave Hyungwon all naked under him.

“You pushed my limits so far tonight.” Hoseok watched him with a serious face. Hyungwon continued smiling as he watched him start to undress. He reached to his pants and traced his hands on his thighs. Hyungwon stared at hoseok while he took of his shirt. He licked his lips seductively and brought his hands to his crotch. “I can feel how big it is from here.” He chuckled. Hoseok smiled at him and Hyungwon started to unbuckle his belt. “Are you going to punish me with this?” Hoseok watched him silently. Hyungwon bit his lower lip softly and unbuttoned his pants. He slowly pulled down and traced his fingers along his boxers and stared at hoseok. Hoseok stared back at him and Hyungwon slowly pulled down, he smirked at the sight as he held his cock in his hand to stroke slowly.  
“Fuck... You’re really.. big.”  
Hoseok laughed softly. “So... Do you want me to be gentle?”  
“No, I still want to be fucked hard.”  
Hoseok licked his lips while staring at him. Hyungwon swallowed at the sight and licked his hand slowly, then went back to his cock. He stroked his cock with wet fingers. Hoseok tilted his head back and moaned softly. “I want to choke you with it, you know.” Hoseok whispered between pants. Hyungwon stroked the tip with his thumb, making Hoseok moan louder. “And I want to choke on your cock.”  
Hoseok took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “Not now, baby boy.”

Hoseok put his fingers on his lips and Hyungwon opened his mouth to suck them. He started to suck and lick them while staring at Hoseok, he started to move his head as if he was sucking a cock. Hoseok was watching him suck his fingers and he was breathing heavily while Hyungwon sucked them. Hoseok slowly pulled out and pulled his legs wider. Hoseok slapped his ass with his other hand and he inserted two fingers inside him. Hyungwon arched his back as he felt his fingers move inside him. Hoseok went faster bucking his fingers inside Hyungwon to rub his spots, making him moan louder in pleasure. he paused then pulled out his fingers.

Hoseok flipped Hyungwon over his back, took his belt and folded it. He brought up the belt only to hit Hyungwon’s ass hard. Hyungwon cried out in pain and jolted, moaning in both pain and pleasure as he held the sheets tightly in his hands. “You are really naughty, Hyungwon.” He uttered with a low voice. Hyungwon replied him with a low whimper and looked at him with half lidded eyes. Hoseok hit him again harder, realising a red thick line started to form where he hit. Hyungwon arched his ass to him as he buried his face into the sheets. “Please, daddy...”  
Hoseok smirked and sighed while watching him. “You are a bad boy.” he hit him again.  
“A very” Hit.  
“Very” Hit again.  
“Bad boy, Hyungwon.” Hoseok hit his back at his hardest, making Hyungwon scream and cry out in pain. He shuddered as taking deep breaths, unable to look at Hoseok. “I’ll be good...” He whimpered. “I’ll be a good boy, daddy...”  
Hoseok lifted his ass up and positioned himself. “Tell me how much you want it.” Hoseok ordered him.  
“I want you so much... I want you to fuck me hard until I forget my name... Please, please fuck me hard.” Hyungwon moaned and tried to push and grind his ass to Hoseok, making himself rub to his cock. Hoseok slammed into him without hesitation or warning making Hyungwon cry out in pain again. He pressed his head to the sheets roughly by pulling his hair. “Say my name.”  
Hyungwon tried to murmur but Hoseok pulled out and slammed in again. “I can’t hear you.” Hyungwon gritted his teeth and almost screamed.  
“Hoseok... Fuck— fuck, yes... Yes, Hoseok.. Hoseok... H-Ho..seok...”  
Hoseok thrusted into him rapidly as he let go of his hair and wrapped his hand around his neck and choked him. “You feel so good, baby boy.” Hoseok grunted ad he held his hips tight enough to make bruises. Hyungwon flinched at his rough moves and clenched himself around hoseok to make him feel more.  
“More please... F-fuck me more... “

“I will.” He buried himself deeper and pressed his thumb harder to his throat, making him stop breathing. “You’re beautiful... like this.” Hoseok watched him with hazy and cold, imitating eyes. “You’re beautiful when you’re... desperate under me.”  
Hyungwon continued screaming at his rough thrusts while the headboard hit against the wall continuously. Hoseok flipped him on his back and continued his moves. Hyungwon scratched his back down to his hips as Hoseok kissed him.

_Don’t kiss me when we’re like this..._

Hyungwon kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok sped up his thrusts, he suddenly grasped his throat and squeezed tightly. his other hand went to Hyungwon’s cock and started to stroke him. “Come for me, baby boy.” Hoseok uttered between his moans while Hyungwon tried to breathe, his mouth opened but nothing came out except for the little whimpers. Hyungwon felt himself coming and arched his back, his vision was getting blurry and darker by second and Hoseok let go, Hyungwon took a sharp breath and screamed his name, coming all over Hoseok’s hand.

Hoseok pulled out and stood up, pulling Hyungwon out of the bed by pulling his hair. Hyungwon got on his knees in front of him and Hoseok lifted his head. Hyungwon opened his mouth and took the tip, licking and sucking while looking at him. He took more as Hoseok hissed and tugged at his hair tighter. Hyungwon slowly moved his head and Hoseok pulled him to himself and entered his mouth fully. Hyungwon flinched and tried to push him, gagging loudly and coughed at his cock. “You said you can take it right? Come on.” Hoseok ordered him and Hyungwon started to suck and swirl his tongue around Hoseok’s cock. He gagged at every thrust of Hoseok and his eyes got watery, breathing was getting harder for him. Hoseok felt close, his thrusts became rougher and Hyungwon really wanted to push him but he didn’t push him away.

 _Don’t push him, let him do whatever he wants. You pushed his limits this far after all._  
_You did this. You wanted him to treat you like this._ _This is what you deserve. Not those cute lovely cuddles._

Hoseok inserted himself deep his throat and came inside, making Hyungwon cough harder when he swallowed down. Hoseok pulled him away by tugging at his hair, watching him without any expression.  
“Did i satisy you?” Hyungwon asked with hoarse voice. his throat hurt.  
“Yeah.”


End file.
